


Ein seltsames Paar

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Wichsvorlage. Two old men having sex.</p><p>Prompt: Xenophilius/Aberforth, Nicht ohne meine Ziege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein seltsames Paar

Xenophilius war zu spät. Nicht, dass Aberforth nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Aber es wurmte ihn doch, wie er nun hier stand, an den holzgrauen Türrahmen des Hogs Head gelehnt, während vor seinen Augen der wolkenverhangene Himmel sich zu Regentropfen öffnete.

Philius kam meistens zu spät. 

Was hatte er Aberforth in den Ohren gelegen! „Bitte, Abe, nimm mich mit! Bring mich dorthin!“ hatte er gerufen. 

Nach zwei Gläsern Feuerwhisky war Philius nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner Stimme, und so hatte Aberforth ihn am Ärmel gepackt und ihm ein „Sei still!“ zugeraunt. Es ging nicht an, dass Philius alles ausposaunte: Aberforths geheime Reise nach Muggel-London, sein Besuch in diesem _Internet_ -Café und erst recht nicht die Geschichte mit dem _Bildschirm_ und der hübschen kleinen Ziege, LJ Frank. Fast so hübsch wie seine Berta. Natürlich hatte Aberforth ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt – dazu war Philius wirklich zu verrückt. Mit all seinen Ideen über Muggel und ihre Wunderdinge konnte er fast einem Arthur Weasley Konkurrenz machen. 

Nachdem der letzte Gast gegangen war, hatte Aberforth ihm endlich das Plappern erlaubt. „Abe!“ hatte Philius gerufen und Bertas neugierigen Kopf von seinem Knie geschoben, „dieser _Bildschirm_ auf dem die Bilder wechseln – mit dem kann ich ein Phantombild des Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklers beschwören! Du wirst sehen: wenn wir es nur richtig anstellen, dann fange ich ein Exemplar noch diesen Sommer.“

Aberforth hatte gelacht und Philius die Treppe hinaufgeschoben. Ihn in diesem Zustand apparieren zu lassen – einfach unverantwortlich. 

Und außerdem war da noch … die Wärme eines anderen Körpers … ein Atem an seinem Ohr, der ihm morgens nicht das Gesicht leckte … sondern statt dessen … eine Hand, die zupackte … fest, unerbittlich, bestimmt … Philius leises Lachen hinein in Abes Keuchen … der federnde Griff … ein rhythmisches Auf und Ab … und sein Becken stieß vor … hinein in diese Faust … biss sich das Keuchen von den Lippen und schluckte es hinunter … warm und feucht ran sein Erguss von Philius Fingern herab …

Aberforth hatte ihn gepackt und herumgedreht, das Gesicht ins Kissen gedrückt, den Hintern hoch erhoben. Verrückter alter Philius, der sich unter ihm wand und sich keine Mühe machte, seine Laute dabei zu unterdrücken. Verzückte Laute und ein Zucken, das die Muskeln an Philius Beinen zum Zittern brachte. Die großen Muskeln an seinen Beinen und die kleinen rund um das bebende runzlige Loch, das Aberforth mit seiner Zunge bearbeitete. Er schmeckte Philius, erdig und warm und winselnd vor Lust, hielt dessen Ständer an der Basis fest in der Hand und drückte zu – keine Chance, keine Chance für Philius, so lange Aberforth ihn dort festhielt. So lange nicht, bis er Philius losließ, blitzschnell drehte – wie dürr der Kerl immer noch war! – und sich über ihn warf. Zunge, Zähne, Lippen, alles im Einsatz, Philius Ständer verschlingend. Was machte es schon, dass Abes Zähne ihm zu nahe kamen? Was machte es schon, dass Philius es mit seiner Zappelei noch verschlimmerte? Was machte es schon – wenn sich bereits im nächsten Moment Philius Geschmack auf Abes Zunge ausbreitete, scharf und salzig und allgegenwärtig.

Zum Frühstück hatte Aberforth Rührei mit Graubrot gemacht. Und für jeden ein Glas Ziegenmilch hingestellt. 

Philius hatte das Ei gegessen und die Milch nicht angerührt. Unter Aberforths Protest hatte er Berta nach draußen geschoben. Aber die Sache war abgemacht; sie würden hingehen. 

Und jetzt stand Aberforth hier – von Xenophilius keine Spur – während die Regenfeuchte ihm in die Knochen zog. Himmel, er wurde auch nicht jünger! Und falls die kleine Kellnerin ihn wiedererkannte, nun, dann würde er sich etwas-

Der Knall des Apparierens war nicht zu überhören. 

Xenophilius kam keine fünf Meter vor ihm zu landen, einen unförmige Sack auf den Rücken geschnallt. Er sah aus wie der übergroße Hauself einer reinblütigen Hexe im Winterschlussverkauf auf Diagon Alley. Auf dem Kopf trug er eine Vorrichtung, die Aberforth an das Wespennest erinnerter, das er im letzten Sommer in der Scheune gefunden und ausgeräuchert hatte. Dekoriert mit – wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, waren es tatsächlich Stücke eines Erumpent-Horns. Aberforth schnaubte. Wie gut, dass die Dinger nur im Ganzen explodierten!

„Bist Du völlig übergeschnappt? Wenn wir in diesem Aufzug nach Muggel-London gehen, werden wir sofort von den Auroren aufgegriffen!“

„Auroren kümmern sich nicht um die Muggel, Abe. Die haben mit unseren Leuten genug zu tun.“

„Ach was. Muggel haben auch so eine Art von Auroren. Sie tragen komische Helme und-“

„Und woher willst du das wissen?“

Aberforth wand sich unter Xenophilius forschendem Blick.

„Nichts. Man erfährt eben-“

Philius Lachen unterbrach ihn. „Du hast dich daneben benommen, Abe! Und du willst mir vorwerfen, ich könnte auffallen?“

Aberforth spürte die Hitze in seinem Gesicht, eine Mischung aus Scham und Wut.

Philius Lachen brach ab. „Was ist los? Ist es dir peinlich?“ Er stellte den unförmigen Sack neben sich. „Weist du was? Lass uns hier bleiben! Luna hat mir heute morgen eine Eule geschickt; sie möchte mich gerne begleiten.“

„Und wenn du das weißt, warum bist du dann hier?“ schnappte Aberforth, immer noch wütend. „Und warum stehe ich dann in dieser Dreckskälte und hole mir nasse Füße? Warum warte ich Idiot hier auf dich, anstatt meiner Berta in der Stube das Fell zu bürsten?“

Philius grinste ihn an wie ein Schuljunge. „Wir können die Zeit, bis du die Kneipe aufmachst, doch auch anders verbringen, oder?“

Aberforth zuckte mit den Schultern. Es knirschte. Er wurde wirklich nicht jünger. Aber sein Herz war noch immer übermütig wie das eines jungen Bocks.

„Mein lieber Philius, aber unter einer Bedingung: Dieses Mal bleibt meine Berta im Haus!“

**Author's Note:**

> For the third challenge on ficathon_de.


End file.
